


Safe With Me

by Tamix13 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: Credence’s re-entrance into Newt Scamander’s life was sudden and jarring, to say the least.But at least he's safe there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot when I posted this, that I was inspired by this BEAUTIFUL piece of artwork by be-n-zo on tumblr: http://be-n-zo.tumblr.com/post/153780213115

Credence’s re-entrance into Newt Scamander’s life was sudden and jarring, to say the least.

One minute, New was happily working on his manuscript, Pickett perched atop his head, chattering some kind of nonsense.

And the next minute, there was a rather frantic knocking on his door, one that wouldn’t stop and forced Newt from his writing daze.

The magizoologist grabbed his wand from the desk, still wary after everything that had happened in New York.

He figured that his small London flat would be safe enough, but one could never be too sure with dark wizards.

In any case, Newt approached the door and slowly opened it, wand ready but hidden out of sight.

Just in case it was simply some overzealous Muggle.

It was neither Muggle nor Grindelwald, as it turned out.

It was a tall, slim young man that Newt recognized as…

“Credence?”

Newt Scamander knew that ghosts did exist.

But he also knew that the figure in front of him was no ghost.

In fact, Credence looked very much alive.

If one could call “pale and sickly looking” alive.

If so, then Credence Barebone (whom Newt had last seen being blasted into nothingness by a bunch of Aurors) was very much alive.

“Credence,” Newt said again, voice tinged with wonder. “How are you-?”

“Newt?” Credence said raspily, cutting Newt off. “You’re Newt Scamander?:

“I am, yes. But Credence, how are you alive? I thought the MACUSA…” Newt’s voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence when it was so very obviously untrue.

“I don’t…” Credence swayed on the spot, then stumbled forward. Before Newt could do much of anything, the boy had fallen straight into his arms, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

“Whoa whoa, easy there,” Newt murmured, hand going to Credence’s back gently. He lifted the other in his arms, shocked by how light Credence was. Nudging the door to his flat closed with a hip, Newt turned to his suitcase, which was lying open on the floor. Pausing halfway in carrying the unconscious Credence down the ladder, Newt turned and addressed Pickett.

“You keep an eye on things, you hear me?”

The Bowtruckle chirped an agreement and Newt continued down into his shack, where he gently placed Credence down onto the small cot that Newt used if he didn’t otherwise have a bed outside of his suitcase.

(Sometimes he even slept on it if he  _ did _ have a bed outside of his suitcase.)

Smoothing the poor boy’s hair away from his forehead, Newt went to retrieve his things from his room so that he could work  _ and _ keep an eye on Credence.

He was just making some tea when he heard a soft sniffle from the bed.

Turning, Newt saw that Credence was sitting up, head buried in his arms.

“Credence,” Newt said, slowly approaching the bed. “Credence, you’re safe now. You’re alright, nothing can hurt you here.”

Credence started to sob harder and Newt panicked a little, if he had to admit it. He had little to no clue what to do in this kind of situation.

So he improvised.

“Credence…” The magizoologist sat down on the bed, resting his hand in thick black hair. It was soft and silky under his fingers, and he just sat in silence for a moment, letting his hand run through inky black locks.

Credence leaned into the touch as if craving it, sliding forward until he was laying down, an arm coming up to wrap around Newt’s leg, like he was anchoring himself there.

Newt chuckled, bringing his hand out of Credence’s hair to touch the fingers of the hand curled around his thigh.

To his surprise, Credence reached up with his free hand to clutch at Newt’s wrist.

“Credence, darling…”

“Safe?” Credence murmured tiredly. “I’m really safe here?”

“You’re safe with me,” Newt said, placing a reassuring hand on the boy’s back. “I promise.”

Credence made a little snuffly, sleepy noise and fell asleep almost immediately. He had to be exhausted, poor thing. Newt stayed right where he was, absently rubbing Credence’s back and watching over him.

“You’re safe with me.”


End file.
